Computer technologies can automate many routine processes. Many computerized services involve banking, travel, employment, immigration, social networks, and so forth require users to prove their identity. Users may provide their credentials online, but a more thorough identification involving an identification document may be required. Traditionally, identification documents have been verified visually by a human. Besides being time consuming and prone to errors, visual verification may not be possible in a computerized environment. Thus, speedy and automated verification of identity documents may improve online transactions.